


The Mysterious Sea Waif

by Pipermccloud



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Germany had remembered that day, seeing him for the first time. He thought that he had gone after the war with the others..until..





	1. Chapter 1

"If you arseholes would just listen for a moment-" Arthur Kirkland stood up at the table in frustration, balling up one of his notes that he would undoubtly need later. He took aim and threw it at France, who was bickering with America. The Frenchman yelped as the paper ball bounced off the side of his face and glared at England, annoyed.

"What the FUCK, Monsieur!? You could have given me a paper cut!"  
"Oh man up you bloody frog-how can a PAPER BALL hurt you!?"  
"IT HAS EDGES!!"  
"SOFT ONES-"

America sat back, amused at the new source of drama. He and France were arguing about who had the better ass, but he didn't know that France got just as easily offended over a wad of ground up tree. The blond glanced over at Germany, who was rubbing his temples in agitation. After a few minutes, Germany had gotten up and walked over towards the two nations, before grabbing them by their collars and hoisting them over to the door.

"The both of you will stay out here until you learn to act your ages!" He growled, giving both a little shake. France squeaked and quietened, but the action made England angrier.

"IF WE ACTED OUR AGES LUDWIG WE'D BE IN A NURSING HOME!"

Germany threw them both on the floor, dusting his hands with a triumphant look as he saw the two groan in pain. There was a little giggle to his left, and he swiftly turned-but nobody was there. 

"France, was that you?" The large blond queried, checking behind the door of the janitor's closet to make sure it wasn't anyone hiding behind there. France shook his head, playing with some of his hair as he looked at England.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered, eyes wide. He was creeped out by the giggling. England nodded, though he was scowling.

"I did. I'll handle it."

"Handle what, Arthur?" Germany cocked and eyebrow, arms crossed. "Did you bring one of your faerie friends here?" 

"No! Its something else, now go back inside." England waved them off, striding down the hall. "I'll join you after I get it taken care of!"

That confused and slightly worried Germany, but France put a hand on his arm soothingly. He smiled and leaned against him like a lover would, causing the younger to pull away, uncomfortable.

"I bet its his Flying Mint Bunny, Ludwig. Really though, it could be one of his brothers."

"Does one of his brothers have a high voice?"

"Well, Ireland does sound like his balls haven't dropped.." France scratched his chin in thought. "Anyways, we should head back inside."

"Alright."


	2. The Hat

The softness under his foot startled him. Germany leapt back, before seeing that the soft thing he treaded on was a little sailor hat. He bent and picked it up gingerly by the tag, flipping it inside out to see if the owner had written their name on it. The childish writing was faded, but he could make out the initials 'S.P.K.'

"Hm," Germany frowned, noticing how the handwriting seemed juvenile. Why was a child in the building? Still, he would return their property to them personally to make sure they get it. He walked down the hall, taking a look inside each room to see if he could catch a glimpse of a child, and even asked the front desk woman if she saw one.

"I did see, hm, a little blond boy about yae high," the blond woman raised her hand to Germany's hip. "Wore an adorable sailor uniform, big blue eyes and little brows."

"Little brows?" Germany cocked an eyebrow; that description fit England, and he knew of Wy who had those eyebrows, as well as England's brothers. But why did it feel like he was forgetting someone?

"Mhm! Had an adorable little British accent and said he was looking for the world meeting room." The woman chuckled. "I saw him leave a bit ago."  
Germany thanked her before heading to the door, jogging down the street, keeping an eye open for a blondie in a sailor uniform. Wait-  
Germany nearly tripped when he skidded, eyes widened. He HAD seen a boy of that description before, a long time ago, but surely, he would be a adult by now. He shook his head, berating himself. Nearly every child wore those sailor uniforms back in the day and they were becoming popular again, and blond hair and blue eyes weren't exactly a rare combination, it wasn't unusual.  
The boy might show up again; until then Germany decided he'd hold onto the hat for safekeeping.


End file.
